The Last Airbender
by Yaya The Elf
Summary: After the series finale, Team Avatar goes to see a movie titled "The Last Airbender", which is based off of their experiences in Book One: Water.


_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Legend of Korra, or the 2o1o movie The Last Airbender (thank god).  
_

_Please note that I have no ever seen the movie (for obvious reasons), so if I get anything wrong... that's probably why. Not that you care.  
_

_Also, please note that some of the dialogue has been taken from the episode of Avatar: The Last Airbender "The Ember Island Players"  
_

**The Last Airbender**

Right now, life is quite good. Sitting on a nice, comfy couch, Katara and I watch the sun set, a beautiful performance of reds and yellows dancing around the sky, while Iroh serves Zuko and Toph tea and cookies, filling up the whole room with the sweet smell of baked dough and mint. Yes, right now, life couldn't be any better. Nothing could ruin a more perfect moment like this.

"YOU GUYS ARE NOT GOING TO BELIEVE THIS!" Sokka's loud voice suddenly fills the air.

Nothing could ruin this… except that.

Sokka runs in front of us all, waving a piece of paper excitedly in the air while basically dragging Suki into the room.

"There's a movie about us!" Sokka exclaims excitedly.

"We were just in town and we found this poster!" Suki explains in a much calmer manner.

"What?" Katara asks, grabbing the poster from the boy and looking at it. "How is that possible?"

"Listen to this," Sokka says, as Katara hands him back the poster. "The summary says, 'The story follows the adventures of Aang, a young successor to a long line of Avatars, who must put his childhood ways aside and stop the Fire Nation from enslaving the Water, Earth, and Air nations.'"

"Sokka, do you really think it's a good idea to go and see a movie about ourselves?" Katara asks.

"Yea," I agree. "I mean, you remember that Ember Island play about us. What makes this movie any different?"

"Come on!" Sokka says. "Look at this poster!" He gestures to the picture of me bending, with my tattoos glowing. "This is obviously going to be great!"

"It can't be as bad as that play about us, anyway," Zuko shrugs. "I'm in."

"I can't see," Toph says. "So it won't really make a difference for me."

"It sounds enjoyable," Iroh says optimistically. "I'll see it with you."

"Aang?" Sokka says. "Katara?"

"Eh, what the heck," I shrug. Everyone looks at Katara.

"Fine," Katara rolls her eyes. "Whatever."

"YAY!" Sokka yells with glee. "NOW LET'S GO SEE THIS MOVIE!"

The first thing in the morning, Sokka wakes us all up to go see the movie. After we buy our popcorn, we settle into the movie theater and wait for the movie to start.

"Ooh, this is so exciting!" Sokka squeals while shoveling popcorn into his mouth.

"Hey, shave some popcorn for me!" Toph protests, yanking it away from him as the lights start to dim.

"Shh!" Katara says, putting her finger to her lips. "No talking! The movie is starting."

_"A hundred years ago," _a voice that must be Katara's narrates as it starts. _"All was right with our world. Prosperity and peace filled our days. The four Nations: Water, Earth, Fire and Air Nomads lived amongst each other in harmony. Great respect was afforded to all those who could bend their natural element. The Avatar was the only person born amongst all the nations who could master all four elements. He was the only one who could with the Spirit World. With the Spirits' guidance, the Avatar kept balance in the world. A hundred years ago, he just disappeared."_

"Ooh… mysterious…" I say.

"Shh!" Katara says.

"I'm sorry!" I say.

"SHH!" Katara says.

"ENOUGH!" Suki yells. "JUST WATCH THE MOVIE."

Rolling our eyes, all of us go back to watching the movie. After the narration, the movie starts off in the Southern Water Tribe, where we meet… Katara and Sokka?

"Am I really that pale?" Katara asks, looking down at her arms.

"WHOA PEOPLE," Sokka exclaims. "I AIN'T WHITE."

"Wait a minute…" Katara says, looking closer. "Where are my hair loopies?"

"So they missed a few details," Toph shrugs. "Big deal."

"It is a big deal!" Sokka protests. "If you haven't noticed, I am dark skinned!"

"I haven't," Toph says. "I'm blind."

"Oh, right," Sokka realizes. "Well, you can't have Katara without her hair loopies!"

"Exactly!" Katara says, crossing her arms.

"Why are they pronouncing Sokka's name as 'Soak-ah'?" Iroh asks.

"Whatever," Zuko says, mainly to Katara and Sokka. "They can't get everything right. Now be quiet and watch the film."

Keeping quiet, we continue watching the movie. While hunting, pasty skinned Sokka and loopy-less Katara descover a huge iceburg, which randomly explodes.

"THAT IS NOT HOW IT HAPPENED!" Katara yells. "I WAS THE ONE WHO CAUSED THE ICEBURG TO BREAK!"

"Shh…" I say. "This only makes me look awesomer!"

Katara and Sokka discover Appa and me, and take us back to their village.

_"Is it okay if you tell me your name?" _Katara asks me.

_"The monks named me Aang," _I say, pronouncing it like 'Ong'.

"Huh?" I ask. "Ong? Whoa, whoa, whoa… who is 'Ong'?"

"I think that's you," Iroh says.

"THAT IS NOT MY NAME!" I cry. "My name is AANG. Like boomerANG. And his name is SOCK-AH. Not SOAK-AH."

"At least get the name's right, people!" Sokka agrees.

A few minutes into the movie, Gran-Gran starts talking about the Avatar (me) and the spirit world. In a long monologue, she talks about what it is like in the spirit world.

"That was the most boring explanation of the spirit world I've ever heard," Zuko says dryly.

"How does she even know what it's like in the spirit world?" I ask. "What… has she been to it sometime and hasn't told us?"

_"The Fire Nation," _Gran-Gran says. _"Doesn't wish to live by the spirits. That's why they are so frightened by the existence of the Avatar."_

"Really, Gran-Gran?" Sokka asks. "The Fire Nation is afraid of Aang because he can talk to magical fish and stuff? Not because he can… oh, I don't know… TAKE AWAY THEIR BENDING? GO INTO THE AVATAR STATE AND POSSIBLY DESTROY THE FIRE NATION ITSELF?"

The movie continues, each minute feeling like an eternity. More complaints about our names (they call Iroh 'Ear-oh'), the dialogue, Zuko's lack of a facial scar (well, you can actually see that he has one… but only during the super close ups of him). Also, why do Zuko and Iroh have such dark skin in the movie? It's like they swapped it; the Water Tribe, who have the darkest skin, are extremely pale, while the Fire Nation, who have the lightest skin, have very dark skin. What's up with that?

_"I ran away, before they trained me to be the Avatar," _I say in the movie later on, while we're in the Earth Kingdom.

_"Why did you run away?" _Katara asks, while Sokka gives the camera a creepy, bug eyed look.

_"They said I could never have a family," _I say.

_"Why can't the Avatar have a family?" _Katara asks.

_"They say that's a sacrifice the Avatar always has to make," _I say.

Que the cricket noises from all of us.

"What?" Katara says after a pause.

"Last time I checked, I was the great grandson of Avatar Roku," Zuko says dryly.

"And last time I checked," I say. "Katara was my girlfriend!"

"Why would you even care about having a family?" Suki asks. "I mean… you're 12."

The movie continues. Forget mastering the elements in a few months, or running away from evil Zuko, or having to beat the Fire Lord or else he would take over the entire planet, this is far more hard and terrible than anything I have ever gone through. I struggle to make it through each minute of the movie, as does everyone else. Toph doesn't make it. She ends up falling asleep halfway. Iroh almost falls asleep, but we manage to keep him awake. The questions keep being unfolded.

"Why is my father speaking with a British accent?" Zuko asks.

"Why am I not in this movie?" Suki asks

"Why do we draw our bending energy from torches, and not the sun?" Iroh asks.

"Why am I so boring?" Sokka asks. "This is pathetic! They make me look totally stiff and humorless."

"They make us all look like that, Sokka," Katara says. "Just keep watching."

We continue watching the endless movie, longing for it to end. Some of the stuff doesn't even make sense in it. Like when I get side tracked and go to the Northern Air Temple, where I meet this random dude that lives there, even though it was supposed to be abandoned for a hundred years. The dude ends up double crossing me, taking out a knife and signaling a bunch of archers to attack me. What doesn't make sense about that, however, is how they would know I would be there. What, did he send a quick carrier pigeon to them, and they came in less than a second? Luckily, I escape, and Katara, Sokka and I go to the Northern Water Tribe, where I learn waterbending and Sokka meets Princess Yue. A little while into that, we all go see the fish, where I start talking about tattoos.

_"To get your airbending tattoos," _I say dramatically. _"You have to meditate for long periods of time… a thousand monks… some of the great monks… could meditate… for FOUR DAYS."_

All of us groan in unison, obviously not caring.

I start to meditate, trying to cross over into the spirit world. Loopy-less Katara, however, keeps interrupting me with a random, heartfelt, emotional outburst.

_"Ong," _Katara says. _"Ong. Ong, can you hear me? I knew you were real. I always knew you would return."_

_ "Me, too," _Zuko says, randomly appearing.

"Whoa!" Zuko says. "How did I get there so fast? I'm like a ninja!"

And then Zuko steals me while I'm in the spirit world, Zhao gets the magical fish, lots of oh no's happen, they goof up some more stuff… blah, blah, blah. The credits start rolling, and all of us get up a cheer like we've never cheered before. We thought we were happy when the war was over, no… this happiness we're feeling now is like nothing you can compare. Yes, finally, THE MOVIE IS OVER!

"Ugh, that was pointless," Katara groans as we walk out of the movie theater. "Sokka, remind me to never let you talk me into seeing a movie you heard about ever again."

"That was actually WORSE than the Ember Island play," I say. "And Katara, your character sucked."

"I didn't even have my hair loopies," Katara pouts.

"Why couldn't we bend fire?" Zuko complains. "WHY DID WE BASICALLY HAVE TO LIGHT A MATCH EVERY TIME WE NEEDED TO BEND?"

"At least they got your name right," Iroh says.

"I WASN'T EVEN IN IT!" Suki yells.

"It wasn't really all that bad," Toph shrugs. "At least I caught up on my sleep."

Zuko sighs. "That… wasn't a good movie," he says simply.

"I'll say," I groan, rolling my eyes.

"No kidding," Katara agrees.

"Horrible," Toph agrees.

"You said it," Suki says.

"But the effects were decent," Sokka shrugs. We consider it, and then mumble in agreement.

"MWA HA, HA, HA, HA!" someone laughs manically, jumping out of the bushes. A girl from the Water Tribe stands before us, laughing hysterically. We all scream with fear.

"Who are you?" Katara demands.

"I AM AVATAR KORRA!" The Water Tribe girl yells. "AND I WATCHED THAT MOVIE YOU ALL JUST SAW… IN YOUR FACES! YOUR TV SHOW HAS THAT CRAPPY MOVIE… WHILE THE LEGEND OF KORRA DOES NOT! OUR CHARACTERS LAUGH AT YOURS! HA, HA, HA, HA!"

"Get out of here!" Sokka yells.

"Wait," I say. "If Korra and I are basically the same person… then how are we both here? Wouldn't that affect the time-space continuim or whatever?"

"AND I'VE HEARD ABOUT A POSSIBLE SEQUAL…" Korra laughs. "HA, HA! HAVE FUN WITH THAT ONE, YOU LOOSERS! WHILE ALL YOU GUYS HAVE TO LOOK FORWARD TO NOW ARE JUST THOSE CRAPPY MOVIES… MY TV SHOW CAN LOOK FORWARD TO A BUNCH OF NEW EPISODES! HA, HA, HA!"

All of us glare at her as Korra continues to laugh evilly.

"TEAM AVATAR!" Sokka yells. "ATTACK!"

"What?" Korra asks. "Wait, no!"

And then all of us pounce on her, taking out all of our hate for that movie on Avatar Korra.

THE END

_And there you have it. God, that was bad. Hopefully not as bad as the movie._

_-Yaya The Elf  
_


End file.
